My Unicorn
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Merlin leaves for work, only to find an unexpected surprise on his door step. Merlin/Arthur. SLASH. Modern Day. Fluff.


**A/N** - Written for the merlinxarthur challenge over on LJ.

MAMA

**My Unicorn**

MAMA**  
**

Merlin looked down at his door step in confusion, before looking up and around, seeing if he could see anyone suspicious, anyone lurking around who might be responsible for the object now sitting on his door step.

"Oh, bloody hell, Merlin," Will called, coming up behind him. "Would you mind shutting the bloody door? It's freezing and- what the hell is that?"

Bending down quickly, Merlin picked up the plush unicorn, holding it close to his chest.

"Nothing," he replied, pushing past his room mate and back into their flat.

"Nothing? Nothing?" Will called after him, slamming the door shut and following him. "It's a toy unicorn."

Looking down at the blue plush unicorn, Merlin couldn't help but smile a little. There weren't many people that knew he actually found unicorns fascinating when he'd been younger, having had a similar toy when he was a boy before it had been stolen in a robbery, convinced that he was going to find a real one some day.

And now it seemed that someone had returned his favourite unicorn to him. It looked almost identical to the one he used to have.

"Who would buy you a toy unicorn?" Will continued, obviously not paying attention to the happiness on Merlin's face. "It's weird. I mean if you were a girl … maybe. And why just leave it on the front step? Without a note? There wasn't a not right?"

Ignoring his friend, he went into his room, putting the unicorn on the chair in there. He would take it to his mother's on the weekend; put it in his old room. Just knowing that it would be there filled his chest with warmth, the smile still on his face, as he walked back out to where Will was still ranting.

"… I bet it was that Pendragon prat," Will said, picking up a biscuit and biting into it. "He's always doing weird crap like that. And the way he looks at you … I don't trust him."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin shifted the bag on his shoulder over to the other side, picking up his keys again, and leaving for work, which he had been trying to do when he had made his discovery.

"I'll see you tonight?" Will called after him. "After work? Gwen, Lance and I are going to the Pub. Invite that hot Morgana chick."

Waving a hand, he left, smile still firmly on his face, warmth spreading across his chest.

MAMA

"You're looking awfully happy today," Morgana murmured to him, as they both wrote in the relevant charts after ward rounds.

He'd met Morgana the first day of his internship, instantly liking the hard working; take no nonsense, young woman. Morgana had found him, in her words, 'adorable', and they'd become fast friends, although Merlin often argued that he was not adorable in any sense of the word.

Morgana would just pat his cheek and walk away, smile on her face.

It had been through Morgana that Merlin had met her step-brother, Arthur Pendragon. It had been dislike at first sight, or, honestly, more like first talk. When Merlin had first seen Arthur, he'd thought he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, golden hair, gorgeous eyes, brilliant cheekbones. Then he and Arthur had spoken, Merlin thinking the Pendragon heir was nothing but a self involved prat and Arthur thinking that Merlin was the most annoying person he'd ever met..

Which he'd told Merlin, over and over again.

Over time they'd somehow become friends, Arthur … still thinking Merlin was annoying, and Merlin still thinking he was a prat, but now they seemed to find it … endearing.

"It's a good day," he replied, grinning up at her.

"Did something happen?" Morgana asked, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, no," he replied, blushing a little, not wanting the other woman to know the reason he was happy was because of a plush unicorn. "It's nothing. Just one of those days."

"Hmm," she said, looking down at her notes, before looking back at him slyly. "So it has nothing to do with that blue unicorn you found on your door step this morning?"

Head snapping up, Merlin looked at her in shock, before rolling his eyes as he realized she was laughing.

"Shut up," he muttered, feeling the tips of his ears going red. "How did you know?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets," Morgana replied, closing the last of the charts she had been working on, giving him a wink before turning and starting to walk away.

"We're going to the Pub tonight," he called after her, seeing her wave in agreement.

"And I want to know how you knew," he continued, blushing a little at the dirty look the nurse coordinator gave him for yelling. "Sorry."

MAMA

Walking into the Pub, Merlin grinned as he saw his friends, heart racing a little as he saw Arthur also sitting there, having an animated discussion with Lancelot, Will sending him suspicious looks, while Gwen watched all of it, amused smile on her face.

The reaction he was having at seeing Arthur, racing heart, butterflies in his stomach, a happy feeling in his chest, were becoming more and more common place, Merlin slowly coming to the conclusion that he might have a crush on his friend.

"Morgana! Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed when they came into her line of sight. "You made it."

"Sorry we're a bit late," Morgana said, sliding onto the seat next to Gwen, as he slid in next to Arthur. "Last minute emergency."

"We ordered your drinks," Gwen said, pushing their drinks towards them.

"So …" she said trailing off, wide grin on her face as she looked at Merlin, glint in her eyes. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"You told them!" he said, glaring at Will, his friend giving him an apologetic look.

"They tortured it out of me," Will replied, hands out in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin took a sip of his drink, trying to will the blush crossing his face away.

"Told them what?" Arthur asked, looking between everyone with a curious look on his face.

The others all grinned, looking at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Merlin's unicorn plushy," Will replied, setting off another round of laughter.

"Forget it," he said, pushing his chair back. "I'll see you guys later."

He ignored the 'Merlin's' and 'come on, we were just joking', making his way to the door of the pub. Usually he wouldn't care, would take the ribbing in good humour, but he'd had a long day, and the toy was more to him then the other's probably realized, which he could explain, would explain, later, but for now he just wanted to relax.

"Merlin."

He turned when he felt the warm hand on his arm, readying himself for the mocking that Arthur would no doubt give him.

"Did you like it?" Arthur asked, small smile on his face.

"What?" he replied, feeling confused.

"When I came up to see you, when you were staying with your mom, she was showing me pictures of you growing up and she showed me a picture of you when you were like six with this plush unicron," Arthur said, eyes dropping to the floor, as a blush crossed his face. "Then the other day Morgana and I were walking in these markets and I saw one that looked exactly like it."

Merlin felt his breath catch, smile starting to cross his face.

"I thought … maybe you'd like it," Arthur finished, looking up at him, an unsure look on his face.

"You got me the unicorn?" Merlin asked quietly, moving closer to Arthur, grinning as Arthur stepped back, stopping when his back came into contact with the wall.

Merlin pushed closer, until their bodies were touching, Arthur's warmth spreading across his chest.

"I just …" Arthur trailed off, shrugging, not looking like the self assured business man that Merlin usually saw.

"Thought I'd like it," Merlin finished for him, pushing even closer, before his mouth covered Arthur's, gently kissing the lips that were even softer then he had imagined, grinning against his mouth when Arthur's arms came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"So you, uh, liked it?" Arthur asked when they pulled apart, grin on his face.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied, before leaning forward to kiss the blond man again.

MAMA

**END**

**A/N - **As always let me know what you thought :D**  
**


End file.
